


Il demone e il mietitore

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Il demone e il mietitoreFandom: KuroshitsujiPairing: Sebastian x WilliamChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: “Tu, William, sei diverso dagli altri Shinigami”OOC PWP





	Il demone e il mietitore

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Il demone e il mietitore  
> Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
> Pairing: Sebastian x William  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: “Tu, William, sei diverso dagli altri Shinigami”  
> OOC PWP

Cosa ci trovava un demone come lui in qualcuno come William, Sebastian ancora non era in grado di capirlo. Era uno Shinigami, gli stessi esseri che gli impedivano di nutrirsi delle anime umane, le stesse che quelli della sua razza duramente meritavano, ma era per colpa loro se i loro servigi diventavano vani.  
Perché doveva essere così attratto da uno di essi? Era una delle tipiche domande che il demonio si chiedeva ogni volta che osservava quel corpo nudo che tanto lo eccitava.  
«Sebastian…»  
Inconsciamente aveva già trovato la risposta a quel quesito che gli era sempre sembrato irrisolvibile, ma non voleva ancora ammetterlo: era innamorato di William.  
«Cosa c’è William? Vuoi che spinga più forte?» Stava usando tutta la seduzione di cui era capace sussurrandogli in modo da fargli perdere la testa e l’orgoglio che ancora si annidava nella mente del mietitore.  
«Un demone con te non dovrebbe fare queste cose con uno Shinigami: è decisamente immorale!»  
In quell’istante il demonio non resistette alla tentazione di entrare dentro quell’essere, l’eccitazione era talmente tanta che non era più in grado di resistere oltre.  
«Immorale, sarà anche vero, ma a me William non interessa se sia giusto o sbagliato: ti voglio e basta!» Era così meravigliose che quasi non gli interessava chi stesse davvero possedendo, la sensualità di quel mietitore gli era entrato fin dentro le viscere che non sarebbe riuscito a smettere di spingere in quel corpo che voleva far suo fin dentro l’animo.  
«Come puoi volere me? Siamo nemici! Io sono uno Shinigami e tu un demone!»  
«Tu, William, sei diverso dagli altri Shinigami»  
Fu in quell’istante che Sebastian Michaelis realizzò cosa realmente provasse, era stato per quell’espressione stupita che illuminava il viso del quattrocchi rendendolo più bello che mai.  
Era pazzo di William T. Spears, innamorato così intensamente che stava per gettare la sua natura demoniaca, ma in quell’istante non gli interessava perché per qualcuno così ammaliante ne davvero la pena.


End file.
